El hijo de mi jefe
by sophia06
Summary: es una historia de SxK,el al comienzo sera frio, demaciado frio...aunq lo niegue el tiempo ara q el solo piense en ella aunq ella no lo sepa,y por cosas q el ira haciendo ella comenzara a darse cuenta tambien e los sentimientos de ella hacia el
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I: El ascenso

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo I**: El ascenso

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llevo un año trabajando en la empresa Taisho, nunca me eh metido en la vida de nadie, incluso ni en la de mi jefe, siempre me limito a hacer el trabajo que se me da en el día y la termino en el mismo, por esas razones es que en un solo año eh tenido cinco asensos y hoy es mi quinto, por lo que se voy a ser la secretaria del hijo mayor de mi jefe, el cual hasta el momento no eh tenido el gusto de conocerlo. Por lo que escuche en los pasillos no es muy sociable y no se entromete mas que lo justo y necesario con sus empleados, también se que en el mismo plazo que llevo trabajando en la empresa este ah despedido a un total de quince secretarias, admito que esto mi intimida un poco pero a la vez tengo una curiosidad impresionante por conocerlo.

Por fin eh terminado de empacar lo que necesito para trasladarme de esta habitación y de piso, a donde me dirijo se encuentran los estudios de los hijos de mi jefe el mayor y el menos, subo al ascensor estoy sola, presiono el botón y lentamente este comienza a ascender, cuando llego al piso marcado desciendo del mismo y puedo observar un pasillo largo de la manos izquierda esta el estudio del señor Taisho Inuyasha mas el de su propia secretaria, que por lo que me dijo el señor Taisho se llama Kikyo y en el derecho esta el del señor Taisho Sesshomaru mas el mió. Me dirijo rápidamente con una caja grande entre mis manos hasta una habitación me paro y observo la puerta el cual tiene escrito "secretaria" abro y paso, es una habitación mas cómoda que la anterior, tiene dos ventanales con la que puedo observar toda la ciudad, tiene machihembre de un alto de doscientos cincuenta centímetros mas o menos, las paredes pindatas de un color arena y ambas ventanas están decoradas con unas cortinas del mismo color que la pared, a unos paso de la ventana esta mi escritorio con la silla, a mi mano derecha hay un estan de de roble grande, y frente a este en mi mano izquierda hay uno muy parecido, solo que en este puedo poner mis cosas personales, en el rincón de la misma mano hay un perchero, dejo en la mesa la caja y me saco el tapado el cual lo cuelgo en el perchero, una vez que lo hago comienzo a acomodar las cosas.

Cuando termino golpean la puerta

-pase- respondo al llamado, al abrirse aparece una figura femenina con el mismo uniforme que llevo puesto yo, que es una pollera negra que llega bajo la rodilla, una camina blanca y un chaleco del mismo color que la pollera, unos zapatos de punta redonda y taco aguja, esta levemente maquillada y lleva el pelo suelto contrario mio que yo lo llevo recogido en una cola alta.

-buenos días- me saluda con unas carpetas entre sus brazos-soy la secretaria del señor Inuyasha Kikyio-me dice entendiéndome su mano derecha

-yo soy Kagome un gusto-le digo respondiéndole con un apretón de mano.

-se que recién te estas acomodando, pero esto me dejo el Señor Sesshomaru para que te lo diera a ti-y me los entrega

-gracias-

-me dijo también que sabes que es lo que debes hacer y que se lo entregues antes de retirarte-

-gracias-vuelvo a decir

-cual quier cosa me llamas yo te puedo dar una mano-termina diciéndome con una sonrisa, y se da la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

Doy un suspiro y me siento a hacer el notar las horas me pasaron volando y ya llego la hora del descanso para poder ir a comer algo, tomo el tapado y salgo del cuarto, frente al ascensor la encuentro a la señorita Kikyo con un joven a su lado

-vas a almorzar-me dice ella

-buenas tarde-le digo a el-así es-le respondo a ella

-soy Inuyasha-me dice extendiéndome su mano

-un gusto señor Inuyasha, yo soy Kagome-le digo extendiéndole la mía, en eso llega el ascensor y los tres subimos en el.

-si quieres puedes venir con nosotros-

-claro, si no tienen ningún inconveniente-le respondo

-para nada, aparte así comenzaríamos a conocernos-responde el. Me mantengo callada mientras ellos están hablando de un trabajo, al bajar nos encaminamos para la puerta de salida.

-vamos al restaurante que esta en la otra cuadra, ¿lo ubicas?-me pregunta ella yo solo asiento con un movimiento de mi cabeza, en eso suena mi celular

-disculpen-les digo-vallan adelantándose yo ya los alcanzo-les digo mientras saco el celular del bolso

-¿diga?-

-¿como estas?¿paso algo?-

-ah es solo eso, no lo olvide quédate tranquila Sango que estaré allí-

-de acuerdo, un beso chau-cuelgo la llamada y vuelvo a colocar el celular en el bolso.

Sango es una muy buena amiga, nos conocemos hace ya diez años, ella es diseñadora de vestidos, lleva ya cuatro años de novia con Miruku, el trabaja en la misma empresa que yo, y por medio de mi se conocieron ellos, al comienzo no se llevaron muy bien, pero ahora son una pareja muy feliz. Y precisamente hoy aran una fiesta por la razon de su compromiso.

Me voy rápidamente hasta el restaurante, al entrar los puedo divisar con gran facilitar a Inuyasha con Kikyo, me acerco a ellos y tomo asiento

-pidieron algo?-les pregunto

-no, esperábamos a que llegaras-me responde ella, mientras un mozo se nos acerca

-buenas tardes-saluda este

-buenas tardes-respondemos los tres

-aquí tienen-dice dándonos la menú-cuando escojan algo, solo háganme una sena que yo vendré de inmediato-

-gracias-le digo y se va

-que vas a pedir-le dice Kikyo a Inuyasha

-no lo se, dime tu-

-mmmm espaguetis-le dice sonriendo

-entonces yo lo mismo-

-y vos?-

-yo pediré ravioles-en eso inuyasha le hace una seña al mozo y este viene de inmediato.

-la señorita y yo deseamos espaguetis-el mozo anotaba en una libretita lo que el le decía-y ella desea ravioles-

-algo mas-

-tráenos un vino fino por favor-le dgo yo, y el mozo se retira

-dicen que es bueno el vino con las pastas-

-se me olvidaba, el señor sesshomaru me dijo que seguramente no lo vas a encontrar en la oficina cuando le quieras dar lo que te pidió en el trabajo pero que aun así se lo dejes en si escritorio-

-gracias-

-tendrás que acostumbrarte, puede que al comienzo te parezca un poco exigente-

-un poco?-le interrumpió Kikyo

-bueno demasiado, pero el es muy estricto-

-gracias por tu consejo, pero me gusta cumplir con lo que me piden, y asi deba pasarme la noche entera despierta, no me importa-le respondo mientras el mozo nos sirve a los tres un poco de vino en cada copa.

-creo que se llevaran bien entonces-

-esperemos le digo-y sonrió, en eso vuelve a sonar mi celular-lo siento-les digo y me levanto del lugar, y me encamino hasta un pasillo largo en el que no se encuentra nadie

-diga-

-voy enseguida-vuelvo a la mesa y tomo el saco con la cartera

-lo siento mucho pero debo retirarme, toma esto es de lo que pedí mas el vino-le digo dándole el dinero de lo que importaría eso.

Cuando salgo veo a una nenita de la calle con la cara un poco manchada y me le acerco a ella

-hola hermosa-

-hola- me responde ella

-tienes hambre-solo asiente con su cabecita

-entonces ven conmigo-entramos de nuevo al restaurante

-disculpe mozo-

-dígame señorita que se le ofrece-

-bueno vera, debo retirarme y lo que encargue me gustaría que le entregara a esta hermosa nenita-

-claro-me responde el con una sonrisa

-venga por favor por aquí que le diré en donde podrá sentarse-la acompaño es una pesa que esta junto a una enorme pecera, ella sonríe al ver a los pececitos.

-tráigale lo que le pida, creo que esto cubrirá lo que ella desee, y el vuelto le entrega a ella por favor-le digo mientras le entrego cien pesos

-como desee-y se retira

-mira hermosa yo debo irme espero que esto sea de tu agrado-

-gracias, me dice ella con una enorme sonrisa-

-de nada- le acaricio el cabello y me marcho del lugar. Rápidamente voy hasta mi auto el cual me subo en el y voy hasta la clínica.

Cuando llego al lugar, entro prácticamente corriendo, en eso me encuentro con el hombre que hace minutos atrás me había llamado

-como esta, se encuentra bien?-

-si, tranquilízate no es nada fue una falsa alarma-y doy un gran suspiro

-la puedo ver shipo?-

-si claro ven por favor-entramos a una de las habitaciones que esta al final del pasillo

-oh hermanita, estas bien?-le digo mientras la abrazo

-si fue solo una farsa alarma, en un par de horas me darán el alta-

-me habia asustado demasiado-

-no fue nada-

-el bebe esta bien?-

-si hermana, se encuentra en su mejor momento-y reímos los tres

-debo irme tengo que entregar un trabajo-

-primer día con este señor y ya tenes demasiado trabajo cuñada?-

-si-

-y que tal es físicamente-

-aun no lo conozco, ahora debo regresar, nos vemos en la cena de hoy a la noche-

-claro-y le doy un beso en la frente

-cuídalos mucho-y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-quédate tranquila cuñada-y salgo de la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Hay dios que tarde se me esta haciendo- digo mientras veo en el reloj que esta en mi muñeca izquierda

-bien esto ya esta, será mejor que me de prisa-me digo a mi misma, me coloco el tapado y entre mis manos llevo el trabajo, agarro la cartera y salgo del estudio, me encamino hacia el estudio del señor Sesshoumaru, golpeo un par de veces pero nadie responde, en eso recuerdo lo que me había dicho al medio día kikyo así que entro, al entrar un perfume de hombre me choca en la naris pero el lugar esta vació, la oficina es muy amplia y cómoda, pero no tengo tiempo como para ver la decoración, dejo el trabajo y me voy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bue… que va comence esta historia porque soy fanatica de las películas y vi una que se lama "la hija d emi jefe" y fun!! Se me ocurrio escribir una se esta parejita, espero sea de su agrado…

Actializare lo mas pronto posible!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

Capitulo II: La presentación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al entrar un perfume de hombre me choca en la nariz pero el lugar esta vació, la oficina es muy amplia y cómoda, pero no tengo tiempo como para ver la decoración, dejo el trabajo y me voy, salgo de la empresa y me dirijo al coche, desconecto la alarma y abro la puerta, cuando entro enciendo el auto y a la vez prendo el equipo y pongo el CD de Arjona, una vez que la música comienza arranco el auto par allegar a mi casa. Tarde quince minutos en llegar, eso es porque algunos semáforos me atraparon, entro a la casa dejo en el perchero que esta a unos pasos de la puerta el tapado con la cartera, y en la mesa que esta prácticamente al lado de este las llaves de la casa y del coche. Voy hasta el living para ver a los pececitos que tengo, le echo un poco de su comida y de ahí me voy a la cocina, abro la heladera y agarro la jarra que tiene jugo, volteo el liquido en un vaso vuelvo a guardar la jarra y voy hasta las escaleras para poder ir así a mi cuarto mientras llevo el vaso en mi mano, al llegar a mi cuarto prendo el equipo de música, luego voy hasta el ropero para ver que me iba a poner, veo en este una variedad de vestidos de diversos colores, tomo un strapless rojo que es hasta debajo de las rodillas, en la parte de la cintura lleva una cinta del mismo color, tomo unos stilettos rojos con taco aguja, los pongo sobre la cama, junto a un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje en color negro.

Cuando ya estaba decidido que me lo que e voy a poner entro al baño para así poder bañarme, me desvisto mientras el agua de la ducha ya va corriendo por los pisos de la bañera, entro en esta mientras siento como el agua choca mi cuerpo y la acaricia levemente, después de un par de minutos salgo de la ducha, envuelta en la bata voy para así poder cambiarme, primero me pongo la ropa interior mas un cancan fino de tono marrón suave, voy hasta el mueble**(N/A: no me sale la palabra en estos momentos, espero que al describírselos entiendas a lo que me refiero**), me siento en la silla que esta frente a el, donde hay un enorme espejo, y sobre este hay una variedad de cremas, perfumes y maquillaje, también hay tres cajitas donde una hay collares, en la otra anillos y aritos y en la otra pulseras. Tomo la brocha para asi poder aplicarme la base, luego me delineo el ojo con el lápiz negro, y en todo el parpado me coloco iluminador, me aplico dos veces la mascara de pestañas, luego un poco de rubor de color rosa pastel en mis mejillas y por ultimo un labial rojo en los labios, me sepillo bien el pelo, este es de color negro azulado y me llega un poco mas debajo de la cintura**, **cuando lo termino de cepillar se me arman solo las ondas, voy hasta la cama, me pongo el vestido y los estiletos, camino a unos paso para verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo

-me veo hermosa-me digo a mi misma, voy me pongo el desodorante y una fragancia de Relieve de Britney Spears, saco del armario el tapado y una cartera roja, en ella pongo el celular, el labial, el perfume pero en un frasquito para cartera, tomo el vaso y bajo, lo dejo en la cocina, miro el reloj este maca las diez y media, me apresuro porque si no llego tarde a la cena, tomo las llaves de la mesa y cuando cierro la puerta con llaves volteo para la calle y frente a mi auto hay un ford Kinetic Design de color gris oscuro, apollado en este hay un hombre alto, de pelo negro, en donde lo tenia sujetado en una trenza larga, de ojos oscuro y penetrantes viste un traje negro con camina celeste con los tres primeros botones desprendidos.

-hola hermosa, que dices si nos fugamos juntos-me habla este yo solo me acerco seductoramente.

-no lo se, dejar mi trabajo y mis cosas es algo que lo debería pensar-

-no hay mucho que pensar dulzura, basta y sobra con nosotros dos y la luna de testigo-me responde este, yo paso mis brazos por sus hombros mientras acaricio su pelo

-y a donde iríamos-

-a donde nadie nos conozca-y los dos reímos-ven subí y deja que yo te lleve-no le digo nada, el me abre la puerta y yo subo. Una vez que arranco el auto le pregunto

-como estas corazón?-

-bien, vos?-

-también –le respondo-cuando llegaste del viaje?-

-hace cuatro horas mas o menos-

-que raro hable hoy con sango y no me dijo nada de que vendrías-

-en realidad no sabe es una sorpresa-yo lo miro con dudas-hoy la llame diciéndole que lamento no poder estar y que se yo, y ella se ofendió un poco-

-ya veo, creo que va a ser el mejor regalo que va a recibir hoy a la noche-

-esperemos-en eso llegamos al salón donde se celebra la fiesta.

Entramos el salón esta decorado con un lila suave con plateado, las mesas estas vestidas con un mantel blanco y sobre puesto uno en violeta, sobre este como centro de mesa unas velas de cera de tamaño grandes de color violeta oscuros con una cinta y una flor de color plateada con las paredes decoradas con telas de esos colores. Al entrar varias miradas se posaron en nosotros dos, nosotros solo buscábamos entre tanta gente a la "parejita" cuando la vi, le dije a mi acompañante que me siga, este me acompaño sin ninguna protesta

-mi querida amiga-le dije abrazándola fuertemente-te ves bellísima- y suelto el abrazo

-vos también te ves guapísimo Miroku-este sonrió y me da un beso, en eso miro el rostro de sango que muestra sin disimulo lo asombrada que esta.

-te ves realmente bellísima-le dice este que la abraza delicadamente, después de unos segundos se separan

-no puedo creer que estés aquí Bankotsu-

-ya lo se, perdóname por decirte que no vendría pero quería darte una sorpresa-

-te perdono, solo porque me gusto la "sorpresa"-dice con un tono sarcástico lo ultimo.

-amigo, hermano, no puedo creer que te estés comprometiendo pero me alegro muchísimo-le dice nosotros solo reímos, estos también se abrazan y yo hago un comentario

-no se lo recuerdes demasiada no valla a ser que cambie de opinión-

-ya lo creo-y reímos

-bien iremos a ver por donde nos sentamos, así pueden saludarte los de más invitados, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar-le dice Bankotsu.

-ven, vamos allá que en la mesa de mi tío-

-de acuerdo-

-hola tío-saluda este

-querido sobrino, como estas?, cuando llegaste?- le pregunta

-hace un par de horas, y estoy bien tío y usted-

-bien-

-me alegro, podemos sentarnos aquí-

-claro-y ahí voltea y me mira-hola señorita Kagome-

-señor Taisho buenas noches- tomamos asiento los dos.

-ya van a llegar mis dos hijos, y la señorita kikyo-dice este.

-como están mis primos, hace tanto que no se nada de ellos?-

-bien, todos bien, Inuyasha que aun no toma el valor suficiente para confesársele a Kikyo, y esta que tampoco se le declara_-"sabia que había amor entre ellos"_

_-_ya van a tomar coraje, tiempo al tiempo tio-

-si lo se, y digame señorita kagome que tal su primer día-

-bien, muy bonito el estudio, gracias-le respondo

-seguramente mi hijo te dejo demasiado trabajo-

-no es demasiado exactamente lo que yo diría, pero se me paga para eso no lo cree usted señor-

-no se mi padre pero concuerdo contigo, debes saber que sos la primera que dice eso- habla una voz masculina y todos volcamos a ver quien es

-hay hijo, tu y tus pensamientos, estoy mas que seguro que aun no se conocen asi que los presentare, ella es la señorita Kagome tu nueva secretaria, él-dice mirándolo –es mi hijo mayor, Sesshoumaru-

-un gusto Señor sesshoumaru- es un hombre alto, de piel blanca, ojos mieles, y su pelo no es muy común, pero por lo que se es hederitario, ya que inuyasha y el seños taisho lo llevan también, lleva puesto un traje negro con una camisa roja de seda con los dos primeros botones desprendidos

-el gusto es mió, primo como estas-le dice a Ban, que este solo queda observando en silencio-

-Pensé por un momento que era invisible- y todos reímos, Sesshoumaru se sentó a mi lado, y a su otro lado quedan dos asientos vacíos en los que se sentaría Inuyasha y Kikyo.

-donde esta Inuyasha?-le pregunta el señor Taisho

-fue a buscar a Kikyo no debe tardar en llegar-le respondio.

Por un momento mire hacia la entra y puede ver como entraba mi hermana acompañada con mi cuñado Shipo abrazandola por la cintura. Los segui con la mirada y luego de que saludaron a Sango y a Miroku se dirigieron a una mesa en el que estan Kuoga y Ayame, y Kohaku con kanna. Kouga es mi mejor amigo, éramos compañeros desde la primaria y nos separamos en la universidad, en donde ahí conoció a Ayame, una chica sencilla y de gran corazon; Kohaku es el hermano menor de Sango, esta junto con kanna en el tercer año de abogacia, y llevan junto ya dos año y medio.

-disculpen un momento-digo y me dirijo a la mesa de ellos

-hermanita, como estas?-le digo dándole un beso y así saludando al resto de los que se encuentran en la mesa.

-te ves hermosa kag-me dice Kouga

-muchas gracias-y le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas, me siento al lado de ellos y quedo un rato conversando, por momentos miraba a la mesa donde estaba sentada donde deje mi saco y mi cartera, y podía ver como sesshoumaro por momentos me miraba, y eso me hace poner un poco incomoda, pero no le doy demasiada importancia.

Los mozos comenzaron a repartir el primer plato, así que me senté en mi lugar luego de saludar a Inuyasha y a Kikyo.

La cena paso tranquila, tratamos de no tocar mucho el tema de trabajo, el que daba uno que otro comentario fue Sesshoumaru, pero no le di demasiada importancia, cuando ya estábamos terminando de comer, se sintió el ruido de un cubierto golpeando levemente una copa de vidrio, provocando asi que todos los invitados volteen hacia ellos.

-queridos invitados-comenzó Miroku- antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por haber venido a esta celebración-dio un suspiro y miro a Sango, esta le sujeta la mano en señal de que ella esta con el- se que muchos piensan "se comprometió el que menos esperábamos"-y todos reímos-por ahí hasta yo me sorprendo, pero es que amo tanto a esta señorita, que un minuto lejos de ella se me hace eterno, asi que para no ponerme tan meloso, quiero brindar por el amor de mi vida, que la amo con todo lo que uno puede amor-y asi todos levantamos la copa en señal del brindis.

Luego de que terminamos unos que otros quedaron sentados en las sillas viendo como el resto de los invitados bailan en el centro del salón

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bue, wouoooo cuando yo actualizando tan pronto, tranquilos!!! Hasta yo me sorprendo…

Creo que la próxima actualización también será muy pronto(seguro antes del fin de semana), antes que nada MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TOMAR SU TIEMPO EN LEER MI FIC!!!!!!

Les mando un beso y un mil gracias a: *YafatiShirel

*AllySan

*azulceleste

*Lolichan36

Que me apoyaron en el primer capi, y aquí les doy la continuación!!... a mi también me fascina esta parejita!!!

Un beso….

Atte: Sophia06


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo III: **Conociéndonos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Han pasado dos días desde la fiesta.

El despertador suena miro la hora este marca ya las seis y media, lo apago, me levanto y fui directamente al baño, abro la ducha mientras lentamente me voy sacando el camisón de seda, me miro en el espejo unos segundos, en el se refleja mi pelo despeinado y mis hombros desnudos. Voy hacia la ducha primero poso una de mis manos bajo el agua para ver si la temperatura es de mi agrado. Cuando mi cuerpo esta totalmente bajo la ducha, dejo por un instante que el agua acaricie mi cuerpo para así sacar toda la pereza de mi cuerpo, me lavo el pelo y me paso el jabón para perfumar mi piel. Cuando di por finalizado el baño cerré el agua y envuelta en el toallon me dirijo al lavatorio para asi poder cepillar mis dientes. Me paro frente al placard, abro sus dos puertas grandes para así poder sacar la ropa del trabajo que esta compuesta por una camisa blanca manga larga, una pollera hasta debajo de la rodilla con un chaleco de color negro, cierro las puertas y abro el cajón, saco un conjunto de ropa interior de color rojo y unas medias cancan de color negro.

Cuando me termine de cambiarme me desenrede el pelo, me hice una media cola me puse los stilettos negros y baje hasta la cocina, en el me prepare un te y corte una porción de torta de vainilla con relleno de dulce de leche con frutilla y bañada en chocolate blanco, cuando termine de desayunar mire el reloj del comedor este anunciaba ya las ocho menos vente, lave la taza con el plato. Tome el saco, la valija y las llaves, me aplique un poco de brillo en los labios y salí de la casa y me encamine al trabajo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando llegue me fui directamente a la oficina y en el camino me tope con kikyo.

-bueno dias señorita kagoma-

-buenos dias, como estas?-le pregunto

-bien, por cierto el señor sesshoumaru ya esta en la oficina y me dijo que apenas llegaras fueras para que te entregara unos trabajos-

-gracias- y sin mas me fui a mi oficina deje la valija en el escritorio y el saco junto con la cartera en el perchero.

Golpeo la puerta de la oficina de seshooumaru.

-pase-responde una voz de tras de la puerta

-buenos días señor sesshoumaru-le digo pasando este solo me ve

-buenos días-dice con una voz fría

-necesito esto para mas tardar hoy a la noche, ¿entendido?-

-claro, algo más-

-nada más por el momento, cuando necesite algo yo te llamo-

-con su permiso- y asi salgo de su oficina para ir a la mia-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya es hora para ir a almorzar, voy al restaurante al que voy siempre, este queda a tres cuadras del edificio solo que del lado contrario del restaurante con el que fui el viernes con Kikyo e Inuyasha.

Al llegar restaurante, me acomodo en una mesa dejo mi tapado en el respaldo de la silla y me siento en ella, sobre la mesa abro mi computadora portátil, mientras que el mozo se me hacerca.

-buenos dias señorita kagome, tanto tiempo sin verla-

-buenos dias, la verdad que si, como se encuentra?

-bien por suerte, ¿lo mismo de siempre?-

-por favor-y este se va

Mientras espero la comida le doy los últimos detalles del trabajo que me ha asignado sesshoumaru en horas anteriores para que cuando llegue a la empresa lo imprima y se lo entregue.

-es una **Notebook Prime Note Helios DN ****_(N/A: la marca de la computadora portátil)_****- me dice una voz masculina, haciendo que mis ojos se posaran ahora en el.**

**-asi es-le respondo**

**-puedo almorzar contigo?-me pregunta**

**- no tengo ningun problema señor sesshoumaru-**

**-solo sesshoumaru por favor-**

**-como guste-**

**-buenos dias señor sesshoumaru-**

**-buenos dias Roberto****_( N/A: nombre inventado)_****-**

**-lo mismo de siempre?-**

**-asi es-le responde este**

**-ya traigo el vino-ambos asentamos.**

**-veo que venis siempre para este lugar-le digo para hablar de algo.**

**-si, y usted?-**

**-yo desde que trabajo en su empresa que vengo para aca-**

**-puedo saber que hace?-me dice señalando la computadora.**

**-estoy revisando algunos detalles del trabajo, para asi poder imprimirlo y entregarselo-**

**-ya lo terminaste?-me dice con asombro yo solo asiento con la cabeza.**

**-valla, a mis secretarias anteriores le hubiera tomado mas tiempo-yo sonrio**

**-como dije anteriormente **se me paga para eso-el mozo trae nuestra comida, para el es un plato de ñoquis, y para mi una de ravioles, nos sirvió a cada uno el vino y se fue.

_**(N/A: por si no lo notaron esta en pleno invierno, y para mi eso son los platos especiales para la epoca)**_

Baje la computadora de la mesa y la puse en la silla que se encuentra vacía

-ahora entiendo por que mi padre te mando como mi secretaria-

-no entiendo a que se refiere-le respondo

-porque cumples el trabajo en menos tiempo del que se te pone-

-es que me gusta entregar las cosas a tiempo-

-lo eh notado-yo sonrió el toma un sorbo de su vino.

-de donde lo conoce a mi primo Bankotsu?-esa pregunta me desconcertó por un momento.

-nos conocimos en la secundaria, y desde entonces somos grandes amigos, tengo un millón de recuerdos con el-

-ya veo, es una gran persona-

-eso y mas-le respondí y aunque en su rostro no se refleja ningún síntoma de asombro, al verlo a los ojos se que si se asombro.

Por momentos el silencio me pone algo incomoda. Comíamos sin hablar, y en varias ocasiones nos miramos, pero no le mantenía demasiado tiempo la mirada porque me llega a intimidar. Sin que le pidiera lleno mi copa con ese brebaje rojo intenso.

-gracias-le dije

-me comento mi padre que al año comienzas a estudiar en la universidad y a la vez trabajaras con nosotros-eso si que no me lo esperaba

-asi es-

-que planea estudiar?-

-creo que para chef-

-pero no tiene nada que ver esa carrera con el trabajo que tiene-

-ya lo se, pero me gusta, alguna vez le cocinare algo, se lo prometo-el solo me miro.

Observe mi reloj, e inmediatamente le hice seña al mozo para que viniera, sesshoumaru no entendía mucho hasta que el me imitó.

-dígame señorita-

-me trae la cuenta por favor-

-en un momento-

-como paso el tiempo no-

-asi es-en eso el mozo nos entrega la cuenta, tomo mi cartera pero sesshomaru me hace una seña para que me detenga.

-yo pagare el almuerzo de los dos-

-no puedo permitirlo señor sesshoumaru-

-si puede, o me ofendere-y en eso le da la plata al mozo.

Me coloco el tapado, me pongo la cartera y en el estuche coloco la computadora portátil.

-vamos juntos-dice el.

-claro-

Salimos del restaurante y nos encaminamos para la empresa.

-la proxima vez pagare yo y no quiero ninguna queja, me entendio-le digo entrando ya al edificio

-como gustes-varios empleados nos veian entrar y mas de uno tenia dibujado en su rostro el asombro, subimos al ascensor y nos fuimos cada uno a su oficina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Buee… que va!!! Aquí tienen la actualización, aunque se que esta re cortito!! Perdonen!:D:D… lo que pasa que no estoy muy inspirada para este capitulo, aunque ya tengo un par de ideas para el siguiente, espero que les sea de su agrado este capi!

No se si notaron que kagura con naraku aun no aparecen… pero tengo razones de sobra para que aun no entren… aun que el próximo capitulo será muy interesante ya que abra pasado dos meses desde que kagome es secretaria de sesshoumaru y mas que obvio que se conocieron mejor, pero mejor me callo porque ya no sera divertido si les cuento todo y no les dejo con la intriga:D…

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOLLARME :D

Respondo los reviews:

*AllySan: espero yo también no perder la constumbre :D… y no entendí bien en cuando a eso del "novio" si te referís a Bankotsu solo son amigos, muy amigos, pero no son pareja…. Gracias por leerme

*YafatiShirel: a todas nos gustan asi, aparte como que ese aire de chico frio es lo que ase que mas nos guste, aqu tenes la actualizacion… gracias por leerme

*Lolichan36: bue aquí tenes la actualizacion, y en cuanto a lo descriptivo, mi personalidad ya es asi… aparte al hacerlo como que el lector se imagina mejor la escena, y cae mas rapido en eso, osea dicen que el lector que lee una historia se introduce en ella al punto de que seria el personaje principal, me esplico?... entonses al describir bien la escena es mejor:D o por lo menos para:D… gracias por leerme

*Silvemy89: gracias por unirte, tu apollo también suma:D

*damalunaely: yo no la vi, pero si lei el titlo:D… soy muy viciosa con el tema de las películas y la lectura:D… mira para no irme mas lejos termino de escriubirte y me pongo a ver "Por siempre jamas"… es una película muy linda, no se si a abras visto yo ya me canse:D… besos y gracias por leerme


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Capitulo IV:** Ella… ¿quien es?

**Aclaración I:** como dejare que pase dos meses, are al comienzo una introducción que narre mas o menos lo que paso en ese periodo, y luego seguiré como si fuera Kagome… sin mas comienzo

**Aclaración II:** ya se encuentran a comienzo de la primavera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En estos dos mese ambos fueron conociéndose aun mas, conocieron sus gustos, lo que no les gustaba, la manera de ver de cada uno las cosas, entre otras tanto.

A medida que pasaron los días un sentimiento nació en el corazón de ambos pero él al no darle ni siquiera alguna pista a ella, ella no actuaba ni daba ningún paso adelante porque piensa que él la va a rebotar y puede que hasta la llegue a despedir, así que prefirió mantener su relación de trabajo ósea de jefe a secretaria, y fuera de este una relación de amigos.

Salían juntos a almorzar y volvían luego al trabajo, se encontraron por casualidad en el parque, ya que ambos estaban corriendo y daba la casualidad que se encontraban, eso a ambos le agradaba mucho pero ninguno lo decía.

En una semana seria el cumpleaños de Bankotsu, y ambos estaban invitados a la cena y obviamente luego seria la fiesta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-buenos dias sessho-le dije entrando a su oficina.

-buenos dias kag, ¿como estas?-me pregunto el

-bien, y vos?-

-bien-

-que trabajo me tienes hoy-le dije con una enorme sonrisa

-¡como me conoces!-yo me encogí de hombros-ten esto es lo que necesito que hagas-yo lo tome entre mis manos los vi de reojo y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡oye!-me dice, yo me detengo-almorzaremos juntos?-yo sonrió

-claro, como siempre-y Salí de su oficina para ir a la mía, y así poder comenzar el trabajo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Falta media hora para el almuerzo, la puerta de mi oficina se abre, tras ella pasa una mujer alta, delgada de cabello negro y ojos rojos, viste un vestido corto ceñido al cuerpo de color blanco y unas sandalias de taco aguja.

-buenos días, quisiera hablar con Sesshoumaru ¿se encuentra?-

-buenos días, espere un momento-tomo el teléfono y marco la línea que me comunica con él.

-disculpe señor sesshouamru, hay una joven que lo busca-

-si, bueno yo le digo-y cuelgo el teléfono. Me paro para así llevarla hasta su oficina.

-sigame por favor-ella no me dice nada mas camina de tras mió, segundos después ya estamos frente a la puerta de la oficina de él.

-es aquí-le digo y me voy.

Cuando ya estoy en mi oficina me siento en mi silla, apoyó suavemente mi cabeza contra el respaldo de esta mientras miro tras la ventana, mi vista se pierde en un punto que no se exactamente cual es, mas no dejo de pensar en esa mujer que hace segundos atrás estaba parada frente a mi con un aire de superior,

-ella… quien es?-esa pregunta pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente, y me ruborizo al pensar como se puso sessho cuando le dije que ella estaba aquí en mi escritorio, hasta podría jurar que se puso algo nervioso no lo se.

Golpean mi puerta, volteo mi silla para ponerme dirección a la puerta

-pase-dije sin ánimos

-hola hermosa-esa vos, y al ver de quien venia me hizo olvidar todo lo que mi mente pensaba.

-como estas, pasa pasa-este cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia mi.

-bien, andaba por las oficinas de mi tío y se me ocurrió venir a verte eh invitarte a almorzar, puedes que no?-

-claro- le respondí sin pensar y luego me acorde que ya había quedado con sesshoumaru, en fin ya veré como hago.

-bien entonces vamos-sin darme cuenta la hora del almuerzo ya es y por estar sumergida en mis pensamientos los minutos pasaron volando, tome mi cartera y cuando estoy por de la oficina suena el teléfono de esta.

-espérame un momento-y voy a atender

-diga-

-a sessho, si bueno ya me estaba yendo, no hay problema-y cuelgo del teléfono

-listo, ahora si vamos-el sonio

En el camino Ban trato de convencerme de que como el me había invitado el debía pagar, y yo le dije que no es justo, y quedamos en que el pagaría el almuerzo y yo el postre, "peor en nada" me dije a mi misma, nos fuimos al restaurante que siempre voy, y en el camino me acorde de lo que me dijo sessho anteriormente

-_no podré ir a nuestro almuerzo, lo siento- _y todo de seguro que es por esa mujer, "¿quien será?"Me volví a preguntar.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que esta junto a la pecera, el se sentó dando la espalda a la puerta y yo teniendo una excelente vista para esa dirección.

-que vas a pedir hermosa-

-pensaba en una tarde de verduras con un jugo de frutas-

-yo pediré milanesas a la napolitana con papas fritas-ambos reímos, en eso se nos acerca un mozo y toma nuestro pedido.

-como te has encontrado-

-bien-

-y en cuento a tu nuevo puesto, aunque ya no es tan nuevo-ambos volvimos a reír.

-en cuanto a eso, me encuentro a gusto, y creo que tu primo también, ya que llevo mas tiempo de lo que duraron las quince anteriores-el me miro extrañado

-antes de mi tubo quince secretarias, y a las dos semanas las despedía a cada una-su rostro mostró un semblante de sorpresa.

-bueno cambiando el tema-en eso el mozo trajo la bebida de ambos.

-mañana te parece si cenamos con sango y miroku-yo sonreía alegremente

-claro, ya hace una semana y media que no los veo seria fantástico-

-pensé que te gustaría la idea-

-pues no te equivocaste-lo interrumpí y por obra del destino mis ojos se posaron en la entrada y justo están pasando por ella esa mujer que fue a mi oficina y tras de ella entra sessho, no se porque me enoje por instante, hasta llegue a pensar que son celos, pero borre rápidamente esa idea de mi cabeza, mientras Ban me habla yo los observo por lo que parece no nos vio y se sentaron en las mesas del comienzo.

El mozo trae nuestra comida haciendo que yo vuelva a nuestra mesa y deje de observarlos a ellos.

-como te decía-habla Ban mientras yo hago una bocanada de mi tarta- cenaremos en la casa de ellos, si quieres te paso a buscar-

-¡no!-digo rápidamente y el se sorprende

-te molesta que lo haga-

-para nada, solo que iré temprano para así ayudarla a sango con las cosas-

-esta bien, creo que Inuyasha y Kikyo también van, hasta creo que sesshoumaru-lo ultimo me congelo.

-seria como una cena en parejas-lo miro extrañada

-algo así, mas seria entre amigos, o por lo menos asi lo veo yo-

-y que paso con Ayame-el se ruborizo y yo sonreí-creíste que me he olvidado de ella-

-pensaba en invitarla, pero no estoy seguro-

-mi opinión es que lo hagas, aparte como dices vos "será solo una cena entre amigos"-

-lo se-ya habíamos terminado la comida, y Ban le hizo una seña al mozo para que asi podamos ordenas nuestros postres.

-dígame señor que se le ofrece-

-yo quiero una compotera grande de durazno al agua-

-y yo quiero una compotera grande de ensalada de frutas-

-esta bien, ya se lo trago-y levanto nuestros platos con los cubiertos y el pan y se fue, yo tome mi copa y bebí un sorbo del jugo y el hacia lo mismo solo que su copa lleva gaseosa, cuando baje la copa el mozo ya estaba con nuestros postres "eso fue rápido" pensé

-aquí tienen-

-podría ir preparando la cuenta por favor-

-claro-y se retiro

-no te olvides nuestro trato-

-pensé que tu ya lo habías hecho-

-lo dices como si no me conocieras-y reímos

-esta muy rica la ensalada-le dije disfrutando las frutas en mi boca.

-me dejas probar-me dice, y yo le extiendo la copa, segundo después hablo

-tienes razón, la próxima yo pido eso- y reímos.

Pensé que la gente que nos observa debe de pensar que somos una hermosa pareja, y que nos llevamos de maravilla, aunque si nos llevamos re bien somos solo amigos, hubo un tiempo en el que nos íbamos a poner de novios pero justo tubo que viajar para estudiar en otro país, y no se concreto eso, no volvimos a tocar el tema nunca mas, creo que lo hace mas por mi que por lo que desea, aunque él nunca lo supo me dolió demasiado no haber podido estar con él, pero por algo paso lo que paso, y no deseo remover el pasado.

El mozo trajo la cuenta, la cual rápidamente la agarré yo para ver cuánto es el importe de los postres, porque sino Ban no me dejaría pagarlos, saque la plata del bolso y se lo entregue junto con el tique.

-eres rápida y cumplidora-yo solo le sonrió, pago la cuenta y nos levantamos e nuestros lugares. Cuando lo hice no se porque mire a la esa de sessho que se lo nota muy feliz junto con ella, y eso me molesto, pase por al lado de él que me daba la espalda, y pode escuchar como callaba a de ser porque reconoció mi perfume, que un día me dijo que mi perfume es muy especial, que solo yo lo tengo, antes de Sali voltee y lo mire, él me miro sorprendido y por un instante quedo callado, hasta creo que quiso hablarme pero yo solo lo mire con un cirto dejo de tristeza en mi mirada y Salí del restaurante y por atrás mió Bankotsu.

-te pasa algo?-me pregunto

-nada, nada, quédate tranquilo-

-como gustes-y me miro e insistió –segura?-asentí con la cabeza.

El regreso a la empresa fue en silencio, entramos juntos me dijo que debía ir a la oficina de su tío así que se bajo tres pisos antes que yo, yo fui callada y me dirigí directamente a mi oficina, por suerte kikyo aun no estaba, supongo que aun esta almorzando con inuyasha. Entre y cerré la puerta con traba, me senté en la silla, mas que sentarme me deje caer en ella mientras miles de cosas se me cruzaba por la cabeza.

-creo que al final me volví a enamorar de algo imposible-me dije a mi misma y sin entender la razón una lagrima escapo sin permiso de mis ojos

-soy una tonta-me dije pasando mis manos por mis mejillas

-será mejor que vuelva al trabajo-me dije mas que nada para tratar de convencerme.

A la media hora que entre alguien llama a mi puerta, me paro y voy a sacarle la traba, abro la puerta y me sorprendo a ver quien se encuentra tras de ella

-pasa-le dije y volvi a mi silla.

-yo-comenzo a hablar

-no tienes nada que explicarme, al final de cuenta somos solo amigos, y si se te presento esa mujer y no pudiste almorzar conmigo no me importa, ya ves tuve con quien almorzar después de todo y no fue contigo exactamente-creo que mis palabras sonaron demasiado frías y cortantes, pero no podía mostrarle que estoy mal.

-lo siento, enserio se que quede con-y lo interrumpí

-enserio no tienes porque explicarme nada, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer-Él me miro y se quedo parado un momento frente a mi mientras yo miro el monitor y me hago la que escribo aunque no escribo nada, y quiero parecerle fuerte aunque me estoy derrumbando por dentro,

Al ver que no le pongo interés me dice

-me voy a mi oficina, si me buscan o necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-yo asenté con la cabeza y el se fue.

Senti como se cerro la puerta y me sentí miserable, como lo podía haber tratado así

, si estoy dolida porque me cambio por ella pero no justifica, que tonta fui.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Faltan quince minutos para que termine el horario del trabajo, me levante tome la cartera y la capeta entre mis manos, fui a paso lento hasta la oficina de sessho, golpee levemente y pase. Su mirada se poso en la mía, y no desee ni quise desviar la mirada así que hasta su escritorio le mantuve la visto

-aquí tienes el trabajo sessho-le dije y el aun me miraba.

"es ahora o nunca" pensé

-yo…-

-no necesitas decir nada-me dice

-puede que tengas razón, peor quiero pedirte disculpas por como te trate-

-capas me lo merecía-me dijo

-bueno, capas no, no lo se, de todas formar yo actué mal-el me mira

-y por eso quiero pedirte perdón-el se levanta da la vuelta a su escritorio y se para detrás mió, yo no volteo el me abraza por la espalda. Su actitud me sorprende pero no quiero separarme

-te perdono, pero si me merecía todo lo que me dijiste, ¿ahora tu me perdonas?-

-si-le dije y voltie a verlo, su mirada se podo con la mia, y…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Si soy mala, muy mala como dejar ahí el fic ¿verdad? Jajaja, quiero dejarlas con la intriga de saber que es lo que va a pasar ahora, no se si les gustara este capi, la verdad no tenia nada de inspiración y me salio esto que por mi, yo quede muy conforme pero hay que ver si ustedes lo están… verdad que les gusto el final? A mi también, pero yo que ustedes volaría la imaginación a lo que puede seguir o solo esperaría ver la continuación…

¿Qué porque me demore tanto? Es que me agarro varicela y no me podía mover de la cama, porque me hagarro muy fuerte por mi edad( 16 años eh) entonses n me dejaban que me levante de la cama, y el domingo estaba por escribir pero me entere que tenia un millon de cosas para el cole el lunes, miren tenia que entregar un trabajo que me ocupo 9 hojas y dos orales, asi que obvio que preferí el colé antes que esto, y ahora les dejo el capi y me voy a limpiar mi pieza y a completar la carpeta mas estudiar porque mañana tengo un oral que define la nota de esa materia… desde ya millones de gracias por su apollo

Ahora contesto los reviews:

*Silvemy89: antes que nada no me escribiste de mas, son sentimientos que te broto cuando terminaste de leer lo cual lo comprendo, deje que pase todo ese tiempo para que no lo haga tan largo al fic, ósea no es que va a ser de 5 capítulos, solo que si no hago pasar ese tiempo demoraría mucho ¿entiendes?... bue deje que pagara el porque tiene que ser todo un caballero ¿no lo crees? Y bue a kag no le quedo de mas que aceptar… y ahora incluí un nuevo personaje creo que de ante manos vas a saber quien es… espero que te guste como la inlui… muchas gracias por tu apoyo un beso

*AllySan: gracias por tu apoyo y bue reconocí que lo hice cortito jajaa… pero no me hagas sentir culpable… aquí te dejo la continuación espero que te guste gracias por leerme

*YafatiShirel: gracias por tu apoyo y mil perdones por demorar tanto, pero ya puse mi excusa jajaj:D:D gracias por leerme hasta entonses!

*AmoaSesshy: ami tb me gusta mucho esta pareja, digamos que soy ya hasta aficionada que no leo otra pareja que no sean ellos jajaja… aquí tienes la actualización y gracias pro sumarte y leer mi fic un beso.

*azulceleste: te llevabas algo desaprecida jajaja, pero aquí tienes la actualizacion a mi tambien me facina la parejita… un beso y gracias por leerme.

*Victoria Taisho: wouoo me sorprende de España!!! Eso es genial:D:D:D… a mi tambien me gusta esta parejita, digamos que el cambio de actitud de sessho de el final de este capi, es algo que capas de sorprenda, pero es que se arrepintió por lo que hizo, pero ojo no por eso te imagines demasiado puede que en el proximo capi te sorprendas…

Bue ya conteste a todos!!!... gracias por su apoyo y espero poder actualizar este fin de semana ya!!:D:D:D un beso enorme a todos!!

chauuu


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Capitulo V**: ¿Qué es lo que sentimos?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Faltan quince minutos para que termine el horario del trabajo, me levante tome la cartera y la capeta entre mis manos, fui a paso lento hasta la oficina de sessho, golpee levemente y pase. Su mirada se poso en la mía, y no desee ni quise desviar la mirada así que hasta su escritorio le mantuve la visto

-aquí tienes el trabajo sessho-le dije y el aun me miraba.

"es ahora o nunca" pensé

-yo…-

-no necesitas decir nada-me dice

-puede que tengas razón, peor quiero pedirte disculpas por como te trate-

-capas me lo merecía-me dijo

-bueno, capas no, no lo se, de todas formar yo actué mal-el me mira

-y por eso quiero pedirte perdón-el se levanta da la vuelta a su escritorio y se para detrás mió, yo no volteo el me abraza por la espalda. Su actitud me sorprende pero no quiero separarme

-te perdono, pero si me merecía todo lo que me dijiste, ¿ahora tu me perdonas?-

-si-le dije y voltee a verlo, su mirada se podo con la mía, por un segundo llegue a pensar que mis labios rozarían los suyos, pero automáticamente me saque esa idea de la cabeza cuando escucha que suena su celular. Hago un ruido con la garganta para que atendiera su móvil, me suelto de su abrazo y rápidamente me dirijo a la puerta, él trata de decirme algo incluso hasta creo que intenta detenerme pero me voy, y él queda atendiendo su teléfono.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cierro lentamente la puerta de mi casa, miro el reloj este marca recién las cinco y media de la tarde

-¿Qué are todo este tiempo?-me pregunte.

Subí deje cada cosa en su lugar y me dirigí al baño, llene la bañera, prendí el equipo pongo un CD de sin banderas y me meto a la tina.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si justo en ese momento no hubiera sonado su celular?-me pregunte, pero sabia de ante mano que no escucharía ninguna respuesta, en eso comienza la canción entra en mi vida de sin bandera, y mis labios comenzaron a cantar al lado de la voz de ellos

Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Eras una chica mas.  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.  
Sin hablarme,  
Sin tocarme,  
Algo dentro se encendió.  
En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.

Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.

¿En que momento me enamore de ti?, como fue que no me di cuenta hasta ahora…

Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego.

¿Pero de que me sirve amarte, si tu amor no me va a corresponder?…

Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Ya no existe nadie mas.  
Después de este tiempo juntos,  
No puedo volver atrás.  
Tu me hablaste,  
Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.

Y ahora que voy a hacer, como are para que el tiempo pase y no te piense, por que… ¡porque maldita sea! me tuve que volver a enamorar, es que acaso el corazón no sabe cuando debe rendirse, y si me vuelvo a ilusionar, ¡Dios!... no entiendo que fue lo que paso hoy, será que yo también le gusto… no quiero confundir nada, quizás el solo se acerco para abrazarme y yo confundo todo…

-¡Diablos!- mientras pensaba la canción siguió su curso.

-enzima ya comencé con las típicas escenitas de celos de una adolescente enamorada- me reproche a mi misma. Me levanto de la bañera y me envuelvo en la toalla, es inútil que siga ahí, en vez de relajarme es todo lo contrario lo que obtengo, aparte si sigo en ese estado seguiré pensando en él.

Cuando me termino de secar todo el cuerpo me coloco la bata y me voy a mi dormitorio, tomo el teléfono y la llamo a Sango.

-hola hermanita, ¿como estas?-

-bien por suerte, te llamo para arreglar bien lo de mañana…-

-algo me comento ya Ban, iré temprano así tomamos unos mates-**(N/A: digo mate, porque en donde yo vivo es mas común que tomen mate a que otra cosa, pero si desean puede ser Te o café no se, lo que sea mas común para ustedes)**

-ya tienes planeado que cocinar?-

-ajam… como nos repartimos las cosas… a bien genial, nos vemos entonces mañana y hablamos bien todo ¿dale?... ajam, dale un beso saludos a Miroku-y corto la llamada.

Como no se que hacer me cambio, y decido ir al video club para alquilar alguna película para ver, y así poder pasar las horas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando llego al video club, veo que hay un par de personas, y voy a donde esta el genero romántico, en eso veo dos que me llamaron la atención… Posdata: te quiero y un paseo para recordar, veo cuales son sus códigos y me acerco a la caja, en donde atiende una mujer de mas o menos mi edad

-buenas tardes señorita-

-buenas tardes, tendrás por casualidad estas películas-

-cuales son sus códigos-

-una es 5625 y la otra 8845-espero un momento mientras veo como busca

-si las tengo-

-me las llevo a las dos entonces-ella sonríe y me las prepara

-tiene hasta el sábado para devolverla, y seria $10**-(N/A: donde yo vivo hay ofertas ósea 1 película $3, 2 películas $5 y 3 películas $8, como para que se den una idea ok… pero no las pondré tan baratas cosas que no se sorprendan :D)**

-muchas gracias-

-a usted- me responde y salgo del local, en eso que voy de regreso a casa veo una heladería abierta y entro.

-hola buenas tardes-

-hola buenas tardes-me responde un joven altote ojos celeste

-me daría un kilo de helado por favor-

-¡¿que sabores desea?-

-déme durazno, dulce de leche, banana, y nada mas-veo como el joven sirve el helado en el pote. Recibí el helado y me fui directamente para casa.

En ella me puse ver las dos películas mientras tomaba el helado, en ambas llore pero valieron la pena realmente fueron muy hermosas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El despertador suena, hago la misma rutina de todos los días, me baño, me cambio, desayuno y me voy para el trabajo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llego a la oficina, dejo el maletín y mi café, me voy a la oficina de sessho para entregarle su café y para ver que me pedirá en el día de hoy que le haga.

-buenos días-le digo al entrar a su estudio

-buenos dias kag, como estas?-

-bien, gracias, aquí tienes-le digo entregándole el café

-gracias, ten necesito lo de costumbre-le recibo los documentos

-por ciero kag, lo de ayer-

-no fue nada, ¡enserio!-le interrumpo

-pero-

-no fue nada-lo vuelvo a interrumpir y ahora me encamino hacia su puerta, la abro y me detengo

-por cierto, puedo retirarme cuando termine la hora de la mañana, es que con la reunión de hoy a la noche, te avisaron que no?-le pregunto sin terminar de decirle lo que le iba a decir

-si, si me dijo inuyasha y miroku-

-bien, es que quiero ayudarla a sango con las cosas y…-

-no tengo problema-

-gracias-y así me voy a mi oficina

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llega la hora acordada, y por suerte ya eh terminado con el trabajo, voy a la oficina de sessho.

-ya lo eh terminado-le digo cuando entro a su oficina sin mirar que estaba acompañado-disculpa no sabia que estabas ocupado-

-no hay problema, ella es Kagura-me dice-y ella es kagome-le dice a ella, ella me mira como con envidia y a la vez con odio mas no le doy demasiada importancia

-un gusto-le digo extendiéndole la mano, mas esta no responde

-bueno me voy, así siguen con lo suyo-y me voy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Son las cuatro y media, salgo de bañarme y abro el placard, saco una solera verde aceituna, unas sandalias negras, y un conjunto de encaje de ropa interior, me cambio, me maquillo suavemente, un poco de polvo y rubor una sombra verde, me delineo los ojos y los labios y me coloco un poco de brillo. me dejo el pelo suelto, me hecho una fragancia floral, tomo la cartera y me voy a la casa de Sango.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-hola querida amiga-le digo cuando sale sango tras la puerta de su casa, ella me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla

-tanto tiempo, pero que hermosa te ves-me dice cuando por fin me ve, sonrió un poco tímida

-gracias-

-ven, pasa pasa justo estaba poniendo la pava-

-bien, traje esto para el mate-le digo entregándole una bolsa con facturas

-no debías-

-sabes que ya es como costumbre-ella sonríe.

Entro a la casa, ya pusimos las cosas para comenzar a tomar el mate.

-te cuento algo-me dice

-claro, que a ocurrido?-

-bueno veras..-y queda callada

-decide que me quieres matar con la intriga-

-estoy…-vuelve a callar- estoy embarazada-una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, inmediatamente la abrazo

-pero que alegría, felicidades querida amiga-

-gracias-

-pero de cuanto estas-

-de tres meses ya-y ella sonríe

-y recién ahora me lo dices-

-es que no queríamos decir nada-

-ya lo matare al otro-y reímos.

Y así paso la tarde, incluso llego mas rápido de lo pensado la noche, la ayude con la cena que es pollo al horno con papas fritas, y papas al horno y a poner la mesa para que cuando llegaran todos ya estaría todo listo.

-me iré a bañar-me dice ella

-claro-

Salgo al jardín, me siento en una de las bancas y observo la luna llena que esta prácticamente ubicada sobre mi, mantuve mi mente en blanco, solo quería contemplar esta luna tan bella, que ilumina mi noche.

Al rato suena el timbre y sango me pide que atienda, voy y abro la puerta cayeron todos juntos, miroku, inuyasha, kikyio, ban, ayame, todos menos sessho, mas no pregunte por el, quizás llegaría dentro de un momento.

Ban me dio tres potes de helado la cual las puse en el frezeer

En eso bajo sango y saludo a todos, la ayude a traer la comida y por fin nos sentamos.

-muy buena la comida- dijeron miroku y ban, y los demás apoyaron el comentario

-gracias-respondimos las dos

-y sessho-pregunta sango

-tubo una urgencia-dijo ban

-debia cenar con una mujer de nombre kagura-dijo kikyio din pensarlo y una ola de celos broto de mi cuerpo mas por suerte nadie se dio cuenta

-a ya veo-dijo ella

-pero vendra lo mas rapado que pueda-volvió a hablar ban mientras me miraba fijamente

Dejamos el tema a un lado y seguimos conversando mas que nada, hablábamos de anécdotas de cuando íbamos todos juntos al secundario, que tiempos aquellos, y entre risas y charla me olvide por completo de lo que habían mencionado de sessho.

Servimos el postre y seguimos por una hora mas hablando, en eso miroku hizo el anuncio de que seria padre y todos lo felicitaron a el y a sango. Al rato miroku puso música movida y todos bailábamos y luego puso románticas y bue.. quede de sobra mas no me molesto, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco así que Salí de vuelta al jardín para volver a observar la luna.

-hace frió para que estés aquí afuera, y mas con esa ropa-me hablo una voz a mi espalda provocando que voltee hacia la persona

-sessho, no siento el frió, aparte la luna esta hermosa-le digo mientras vuelvo a voltear y paso una mano sobre mi rostro para asi limpiar algun rastro de las lagrimas

-estuviste llorando?-me pregunta al sentarse a mi lado

-no tiene importancia-

-pero porque?-

-no importa, enserio-

-no te voy a insistir no valla a ser que te enojes conmigo-yo solo sonrió eh inconscientemente le pregunto

-como estuvo tu cena con ella-el se ruborizo ante mi pregunta

-bien, no pude desocuparme antes-no respondo nada, pero me cuestiono a mi misma de porque le pregunte eso, si de ultima no es de mi incumbencia

-de que hablaron en la cena-

-de muchas cosas, sobre todo anécdotas de cuando íbamos a la secundaria-

-ahh-

-luego miroku anuncio que va a ser padre-

-enserio?-me dice con cara de asombro

-si, yo también me entere hoy-le digo con una sonrisa

-pero que buena noticia-asiento con la cabeza

-olle-me habla y yo lo miro quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, un rojizo se apodera en mi rostro, pero mis ojos no se separan de los suyos, me comienzo a poner nerviosa

-porque llorabas?-

-porque… no importa enserio-no le podía decir que lloraba porque el prefirió estar con la otra y no estar con nosotros, no le puedo decir que me dio bronca y celos que este con esa, no le puedo decir que me gusta.

-pero te pasara-espero… pensé

-si, es que me acorde de las películas de ayer y bue me subió la nostalgia solo fue eso-menta, es que si no seguiría insistiendo.

Aun mi mirada esta fija en la de el y mi rostro aun sigue a esos escasos centímetros. Quedamos en silencio pero no nos movíamos de la posición en la que estamos. Lentamente su rostro se comienza a acercar a mi

Cierro los ojos y dejo que el actué, en solo unos segundo sentí como sus labios se posaban en los míos, abrí mis labios para dejar que su lengua entrara en mi boca y así poder apreciar mejor el beso.

A pesar de que sentía como pasan los minutos, no deseo separarme de sus labios, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y no quedo otra opción, nos separamos pero apoyo su frente con la mía quedando así nuestros labios muy cerca, ambos con los ojos cerrados dejando que solo el tiempo pasara. No quiero abrir los ojos por miedo a que sea todo una ilusión, algo que no a pasado.

-chicos-nos habla una vos, automáticamente nos separamos y ambos vemos a la misma dirección

-entren, que sango ya sirvió el café-nos dice ban, no respondemos nada y entramos a la casa.

Quedamos un rato largo conversando y luego cada uno se despidió, subimos cada uno a su auto y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

En cuanto a sessho no me dijo nada por el beso, supongo que fue mas que nada por lo que estaban todos presentes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegue a mi casa, me desvestí me puse el camisón y me acosté en la cama pensando en ese beso, y asi me quede dormida

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Buee… aquí tienen la continuación, lo se capas se extrañen porque no di tantos detalles en cada escena, incluso a muchos las hice cortitas, es que si no s eme iba a alargar muchisimo mas el capi y no dispongo de demasiado tiempo ya que para mañana tengo tres orales y aun no estudiado y son las diez de la noche.

Bue ya por fin se dieron su primer beso… y perdone por dejarlas con la intriga, es que si no no le pone emoción al capi…

Ahora respondo los reviews:

*Victoria Taisho: puede que sea un poco mala por haberlo dejado en esa parte… pero bue no le da emoción si no, espero con ansias tu oneshot bue gracias por leerme… y por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo en lo que escribo un besote y cuidate

*Pequeña Lin: muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo… y si creo que a todos nos da celos ver a la persona que queremos con otra no… gracias por sumarte un beso y cuidate.

*Silvemy89: jajaj es que como dije antes no le pone emocion si no dejo la intriga… y no te respondere la pregunta… en parte porque te iras dando cuenta a medida de que voy escribiendo y en otra por que en general los capis se me van dando la sideas mientras escribo. Gracias por leerme y cuidate mucho.

*YafatiShirel: me alegro que te alla gustado el fic, aca te dejo la actualizacion espero que la disfrutes… cuidate y gracias por leerme, ah por cierto comprendiste el suspensoi jajaja

*AllySan: bue gracias por leerme… ya iras viendo lo que pasa con ellos y bue…espero que disfrutes la actualizacion un beso cuidate y gracias pro leerme

*Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.: gracias por sumarte, tu opinión suma mucho… aquí tenes la continuación gracias por leerme y cuidate.

*azulceleste: gracaias por leerme y bue… ahora te deje el capi :D:D se q soy mala por dejarlo ahí… pero bue te lo compenzo con esta actualizacion cuidate y gracias pro leerme

*jos: bue que te puedo decir, si no te gusto facil no me leas… nadie te obligo a hacerlo… y no pierdas tu tiempo leyendo algo que no te gusta.

*AmoaSesshy: me alegro que te alla gustado, y si soy mala jaja, aquí tenes la continuación gracias pro leerme cuidate un beso.

*SARITZ: bue son tantas preguntas jajaja, gracias por sumarte, inu y kikyo aun no son pareja pero tiempo al tiempo… si es kagura y bue ya veras lo que tengo planeada con ella… y bue no te equibocas con tu presentimiento pero no te dire anda al respecto… gracias por leerme y cuidate

Un beso enorme a todas ustedes… gracias por su apoyo

Un beso

Atte sophia06


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo VI: el beso y el viaje**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Es lunes por la mañana, y aunque como es de costumbre no me eh levantado con pereza, creo que mas bien tengo ansias por verlo de nuevo, ya que la ultima vez que lo vi fue esa noche… esa noche que por primera vez pude besarlo, aunque no me veo siento como un fuego sube a mi rostro, estoy mas que segura que me puse un poco colorada, abro la ducha fría, para bajar un poco el calor de mi cuerpo, entro, y siento como esta recorre todo mi cuerpo desnudo, al comienzo es un poco incomodo, pero me estoy acostumbrando a la temperatura de esta, me bañe lentamente, como si el tiempo no me esta poniendo limites, y es que hoy tengo que entrar una hora y media tarde, aunque no se muy bien, ese fue el mensaje que recibí en mi celular anoche por parte de Sesshoumaru.

Cierro el agua, me coloco la bata y descalza me dirijo a mi cuarto, saco el traje de verano lo coloco sobre la cama y bajo a la cocina.

Pongo en el vaso el jugo de naranjas y me unto el pan con dulce de leche, llevo todo en la bandeja y voy hasta el living prendo el televisor y perezosamente comienzo a cambiar los canales de este hasta que encontré una película que ya la había visto varias veces, mientras la veo desayuno. Miro el reloj que esta sobre una mesa, este ya marcaba las ocho y vente, apague el tele, lave las cosas y subí a mi cuarto, me cambie, me puse mi mejor perfume, me maquille suave pero resaltando mis ojos y mis labios, me planche el pelo y tome el maletín.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Entro veinte minutos antes de lo acordado, me dirijo asía el elevador pero fuera de este hay varias personas esperando, y no tenia ganas de ir toda amontonada así que comienzo a subir las escaleras, a pesar de que tenia un par de pisos para subir no me importo en lo absoluto, va tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando frente a mi va un joven, la cual como resultado obtenido fue que ambos cayéramos escalones abajo mas una buena cantidad de papeles que al parecer este llevaba y por razones obvias no me vio.

-discúlpeme-hablo la vos, abrí mis ojos este ya estaba parado y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a mi a ponerme de pie.

-no fue nada-le digo parándome.

-enserio cuanto lo siento, es que no la vi-y miro los papeles

-creo entender la razón-le respondo riéndome, este hizo lo mismo

-déjame que te ayude-le digo

-no, yo fui quien la choco-

-si pero yo también tuve un poco la culpa-y me agacho para ayudarle a recoger los papeles.

Una vez que terminamos, yo tome mi maletín y sacudí un poco la pollera.

-por cierto me llamo Kagome-le digo con una enorme sonrisa.

-yo Koga-y me extiende la mano y yo poso la mía sobre esta.

-nos veremos luego-le digo mientras sigo subiendo hacia arriba

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dejo mi maleta en mi escritorio luego de que salude a kikyo en el camino y voy al estudio de sessho, entro con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se me borro en el acto.

Al sentir el ruido que hice al abrir la puerta, tardaron unos segundos de separarse, la felicidad que tenia se me espumo antes de que pudiera respirar.

-disculpe, si me necesita ya estoy en la oficina-le digo fríamente y me voy, no lo podía creer, entonces el beso que me dio, solo fue eso no mas, pero que entupida que soy.

Entre a mi oficina y como por arte de magia a los cinco minutos el señor Taisho me mando a llamar.

Sin dudarlo me levante y me dirigí a su estudio.

-buenos dias señor Taisho, con permiso-digo al entrar

-oh, pasa pasa-me dice todo entusiasmado.

-toma asiento por favor-

-gracias-le digo asiento caso a su petición

-para no darle vueltas al tema, sesshoumaru me dijo que sos una excelente secretaria, y me hablo muy bien de ti-yo solo lo miro

-hay una reunión muy importante en Francia, pero yo no puedo estar presente, y tu sos la mejor personal para ir en mi representación-

-no se que decir-le respondo

-pero, el deberá acompañarte, ya que en la reunión son todos hombres y pueda que te quieran aniquilar-

-como lo desee-me paro-si no hay nada mas me retiro-

-solo una cosa, el avión sale hoy a las siete de la tarde, y tienes permiso par retirarte para armar la maleta- sin mas me retire de la oficina, me subí al elevador, y me fui hasta planta baja donde están los vehículos, me dirijo al mió y me subo en este.

Antes que nada me fui al shopping para comprar un par de trajes y tres pares de zapatos que combinaran con este.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al entrar no solo me compre lo que tenia previsto, si no tambien unos vestidos hasta la rodilla, y unas remeras para salir con algunas polleras, tres pares de sandalias, y cuatro conjuntos de ropa interior, cuando ya estoy satisfecha de mis compras, me fui a la heladería y me compre un helado, y vi como la gente pasa de una tienda a la otra, cuando termine mi helado me fui a mi casa a preparar las cosas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al llegar a casa deje las cosas en mi cuarto, me cambie y me puse una solera y una sojotas, mire el reloj este ya marcan las doce y media, así que primero me iba a hacer algo para almorzar.

Me hice una milanesa de pollo que tenia en la heladera con una ensalada de tomate y choclo.

Comí y cuando termine lave las cosas y subí a mi cuarto para preparar las cosas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya esta todo preparado y son las seis y veinte cuando estoy por llamar a un remis golpean a la puerta.

La abro y un poco asombrada me encuentro al ver quien era.

-hola- me dice

-hola- le respondo

-te vine a buscar asi vamos juntos al aeropuerto-

-gracias-y me doy vuelta para tomar mi maleta

-yo la llevo-me dice y la toma de entre mis manos, aunque sus manos rozaron las mías no le di importancia, y ahí recién me fije que lleva puesto, esta con un traje gris y una camina blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, mientras que yo llevo un vestido ceñido al cuerpo hasta bajo las rodillas, de color rojo y un escote en donde no es muy profundo pero el que me ve, queda un tanto sorprendido, no solo por la vista, si no por como el vestido en si enseña mis curvas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegamos al aeropuerto todo el viaje nos mantuvimos en silencio aunque note como varias veces trato de hablar, yo solo miraba al costado y este no decía nada.

Subimos al avion, y cuando ya estamos a vuelo hablo

-estas muy bella-

-gracias-le respondo

-olle en cuanto a lo que viste hoy yo-

-no tienes que decirme nada-

-yo creo que si-

- y yo creo que no, asi que no hablamos del tema- y en ese momento luego de horas que no pensé en lo sucedido se me poso en el centro de mis pensamientos la imagen de el y de kagura besándose.

-disculpen, desean algo-dice una joven de nuestra edad, la cual hace rato que le echaba ya los ojos a sessho, este aunque no es típico de el le sonrió, yo creo que lo hizo para ponerme celosa, la cual aunque le salio muy bien, y hervia de celos no se lo hice notar y la trate con indiferencia.

-yo deseo un jugo, gracias-le digo esta cuando me lo da

-yo lo mismo-esta le da y le guiña el ojo, de donde saca tanto coraje

-gracias-le dice este dándole una sonrisa, como la quiero matar, pero no podía darle el gusto a el.

-por cierto, mi padre me dijo que se le paso por alto, pero nos quedamos una semana en Francia, y dentro de dos días es la reunión-

-y se puede saber porque es que vamos antes-

-para que conozcamos un poco el lugar, y sepamos bien de que se trata la reunión-

-yo ya lo se, la estuve analizando toda la siesta, y ya se hasta lo que voy a hacer, creo que ya tenemos ganado el partido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegamos a Francia y cada vez se van sumando mas la sorpresas, al llegar al hotel no solo que compartíamos el departamento, el joven que nos dejo en este se marcho y yo comencé a impeccionar el lugar y cuando entre a la única habitación me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-que suerte-dije sin darme cuenta

-al parecer dormimos juntos-me dijo con un aire de superior.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

BIEN antes que nada se que me eh demorado demasiado.. y por eso mil perdones!! Es que el cole me esta matando, y ahora me van a matar ustedes no solo porque me demore si no porque les deje un capi super cortito, y es que antes tambien no escribi porque no tenia inspiración, y lo dejo asi para que en el proximo tenga mejor sentido, aparte no voy a meter dos temas en un solo capi, mejor lo dejamos para el proximo que creo si Dios quiere sera a mas tardar el domingo subido… por cierto si ustedes lo desean en el proximo capi le puedo incluir un Lemon… claro solo si lo desean, ustedes me diran!:D

Bue sin mas respondo los reviews

*Pequeña Lin: bue perdon por mi retraso!!... aca tenes el capi aunque creo que no es lo que esperabas, prometo que el proximo sera mejor lo prometo, gracias por leerme cuidate besos

*Silvemy89: gracias por tu apollo, solo desaprobe dos, pero ya las aprobare… en cuanto a lo de la espera creeme que lo entiendo jajaja… aca tenes la continuación besos cuidate.

*Victoria Taisho: gracias pro el apollo aca te dejo la continuación un beso chauu

*SARITZ: me alegro que te alla gustado… si ban sabe todo, pero hay una complicación en este capi que espero lo notes, y aunque en el proximo puede que alla lemon no significa que todo eso del beso kag lo deje pasar por alto, pero ya veremos:D espero que alla sido de tu agrado besos y cuidate.

*YafatiShirel: me alegro que te alla gustado el capi anterior, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado, besos cuidate.

*azulceleste: gracias por tu apollo… aquí esta la actualizacion hasta la prxima cuidate!!

*Lolichan36: muchisimas gracias por lo que me decis, me alegro que te pudiste hacer el tiempo… en cuanto a mis errores tratare de mejorarlos aunque te advierto que con los asentos soy un 0 a la izquierda jaja, bue en cuanto a las criticas no estoy acostumbrada a eso, peor bue… aca tenes mia ctualizacion y hasta pronto!!...

*dana: gracias por sumarte, tu apollo me es muy importante :D es bueno tener lectoras nuevas… aquí esta la continuación y hasta pronto


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo VII: Un poco disgustada**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegamos a Francia y cada vez se van sumando mas la sorpresas, al llegar al hotel no solo que compartíamos el departamento, el joven que nos dejo en este se marcho y yo comencé a impeccionar el lugar y cuando entre a la única habitación me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-que suerte-dije sin darme cuenta

-al parecer dormimos juntos-me dijo con un aire de superior.

-ni lo sueñes-le conteste, aunque gran parte de mi esta re contenta, pero ese beso que se dio con aquella mujer no desaparece de mi mente.

El se dio vuelta y seguí viendo el departamento, mientras que yo acomodo mi ropa en el placard.

El tiempo paso mas rapido de lo que pensaba, y ya es hora de la cena

-olle kag-me habla desde el living, yo salgo del cuarto y lo miro

-encargo algo, o vajamos al restaurante del hotel-me pregunta

-pide algo y que nos traigan-

-como desees-en eso cojee el teléfono y hace el encargo. A los quince minutos mas o menos ya estaba un hombre del servicio con nuestra cena.

Golpean la puerta, sessho va a abrir, este entra

-buenas noches señor, aquí tiene su pedido-

-gracias-le responde este y le da una propina, el joven se va

-comemos-me dijo sarcásticamente, yo solo lo mire con desagrado. Apago el televisor y puso música romántica, mientras que yo coloco el mantel y lo que falta para poner la mesa y así comer.

-ahora si comamos-dije sentándome en la mesa, la cena paso lenta y silenciosa, en parte porque el de por si no es de hablar demasiado, y yo estoy un poco molesta, y si le hablaba voy a terminar reclamándole cosas que como su "secretaria" no debía explicármelo.

Cuando terminamos de comer deje todo en su lugar, y sessho hablo para que retiren las cosas

-voy a bañarme-le dije, este no respondió… deseaba un baño bien largo y al ver esa bañera pareciera como que se me va a cumplir el sueño, pero corro el riesgo que sessho entre y me vea totalmente desnuda… pero que pensamientos son esos! De donde saco que el va a entrar.

Doy un enorme suspiro, abro la ducha y me meto bajo esta, dejando que el cuerpo choque mi cuerpo desnudo, mientras mi baño me pongo a pensar

"quisas el beso de la otra noche, fue solo eso… ¡un beso!... capas se dejo llevar por la situación… que tonta soy como no me di cuenta antes… sacudo mi cabeza, para sacar todo pensamiento que tenga, ya una vez que termine de bañarme me coloque mi culote de encaje, y un camisón de seda y extremadamente seductor **(N/A: no olviden que se compro lencería con la intención de estrenarlo en el viaje, lejos de imaginarse que estaría en el mismo departamento, en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama con sesshoumaru)**. Al salir del baño, sesshoumaru queda atontado cuando me ve, y no pude evitar el sonrojarme, el se baño antes que yo, mientras yo guardo mi ropa en el placard.

Entro al cuatro, apara poder dormir, pero me sobre salto al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y aun mas cuando unas manos rodean mi cintura, y hacen que voltee a ver a los ojos a los dueños de ambas manos. No necesitamos de palabras para saber lo que uno quería del otro, pero no podía dejarme ganar por estos sentimientos, veía como lentamente su rostro se acerca al mió con la intención de besarme, pero en ese preciso momento volvió esa estupida imagen a mi mente y como pude me safe de el!..

-perdón-me dice mientras yo tomo la almohada

-no hay nada para perdonar-le digo

-a donde vas?- me mira extrañado

-es algo obvio, tu dormirás aquí, y yo dormiré en el sofá-

-pero…-

-pero nada, hasta mañana-le digo y salgo del cuarto cerrándolo, apoyo mi cuerpo sobre la puerta cerrada y doy un suspiro, aunque el no lo escucho, me dirijo al sofá que es bastante amplio, prendo el televisor y pongo una película que están dando, la verdad no se de que trata, y cuando menos lo note ya esta terminando, es que no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, y aun no entendía como pude decirle que ¡no!, al poco tiempo me quede dormida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al despertarme me doy con que la tele esta apagada, y sobre mi hay una sabana, aunque rápidamente supe quien me la puso, preferí quedarme callada y no decirle nada.

En ese momento aparece el con una bandeja y sobre el mi desayuno, aunque me sentía re feliz, actué indiferente.

-Como aun falta un di para la reunión, y hoy tenemos el horario desocupado decidí que te llevare a conocer el lugar, y todos los paisajes maravillas de este, así que luego de desayunar vístete, así vamos-

Desayune tranquila mientras escucho música, al terminar deje la bandeja con las cosas enjaguadas, y me dirigí al cuarto para cambiarme, me puse una solera roja con unos sandalias negras de taco corcho, me recogí el pelo, prepare la cartera negra, tome mis lentes de sol, y cuando el salgo choco con el, pero rápidamente me agarra y evita que me caiga, ambos quedamos por minutos mirándonos, pero no decimos nada, me salgo de sus brazos y le digo

-yo estoy lista-

-entonces vámonos-asentí con la cabeza y salimos del lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pasamos de maravilla, todos los lugares son hermosos, saque mas de cincuenta fotos, tanto de los lugares, como nosotros juntos, cuando se hicieron las siete de la tarde, volvimos al hotel, mientras el se entro a bañar yo me puse a chequear mi bandeja de entrada para ver si tengo mensajes nuevos, al salir, lo veo envuelto en la toalla dejando todo su torso desnudo, para serles sincera casi me babeo pero como actuó un poco fría no hice ninguna expresión

-ya puedes bañarte, vamos a un restaurante a cenar-me levanto en silencio y como haciéndole caso voy al baño.

Al salir del baño ya toda maquillada, voy al dormitorio, sin que el me vea, y tomo un vestido negro, que se ata al cuello y tiene la espalda descubierta, sin mencionar el escote que tiene adelante, me puse una cadenita (**N/A: la cadenita es en forma de Y no se si me entienden espero que si:D) **la cual acaba en el escote, me coloque un perfume demasiado exquisito que todos los que me sienten voltean para verme, me pongo unas sandalias con taco aguja y salgo del cuarto y el me espera sentado frente a este en el sofá

-te ves hermosa-gracias le digo, dándole una sonrisa tímida pero a la vez triunfante, el viste un pantalón de vestir negro y una camina blanca con los tres primeros botones desprendidos, tomo las llaves del auto y salimos.

Me sentía verdaderamente triunfante porque mas de un hombre volteo para verme, y aunque el no me dijo nada se que no le estaba gustando nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La cena fue lo mas fabuloso, hablamos de todo, nos conocimos aun mas, y cuando terminamos volvimos al hotel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al entrar al departamento no solo que no termino de cerrar la puerta cuando me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, ya no podía evitarlo yo también deseo que me besara y todo lo demás. Me alzo y sin dejar de besarme me llevo al cuarto.

Me puso con cuidado sobre la cama y el se puso sobre mi y siguió besándome.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Buee… mejor me voy preparando para mi funeral, porque me van a matar por dejarles ahí el fic!!:D:D

Demore porque estoy rindiendo un par de materias que me lleve, peor por suerte me fue re bien y ya las aprobe… asi que me tome un tiempito para escribir la continuación, aunque se que lo deje muy cortito, pero como regalo de NAVIDAD y AÑO NUEVO les dejare un capitulo sensacional!!... para el 23 creo que ya va a estar subido el capi, prometo trabajarlo mucho!!...

Respondo los reviews:

*Silvemy89: gracias poor la comprensión, pero para haber tenido varisela en plenas pruebas y n haber podido asistir, me fue demasiado bien:D aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por leerme.

*Pequeña Lin: y bue como dicen "no juzgues un libro por su tapa":D… pero espero que auna si sea de tu agrado mi fic, aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste, un besito!

*lady-create: bue qeui tenes la continuación aunque me demore un poquito:P… espero que te guste un besote

*Lolichan36: yo también quiero lemon:D pero nadie me apoyo mas que tu:D:D… que te puedo decir:d veras por algo pasan las cosas… y aunque aun no le explico nada sessho ella ahora se encuentra en plena "acción" por decirlo asi… peor que pasara?? Mmm…. Sera que se acordara que "hay que aprovechar todas las oportunidades, porque puede que no se le vuelva a presentar" o se negara a continuar, y actuara ofendida todavía…. Sorpresa!!!

*YafatiShirel: me alegro que el fic te este gustando!!... inclusive a mi me gusta lo que voy escribiendo… inclusive me alegro esa comparación que hiciste de kag en mi fic con el anime, aunque pueda que a sessho no lo haga tan parecido.. aquí te dejo la actualización besos

*Lady Death06: bue aquí te dejo la actualización, gracias pro tomarte un tiempo y leer mi fic… besos y cuidate!

*AmoaSesshy: buee aquí esta mi actualización, solo que en este no lo hice tan largo, es que lo emocionante lo quiero hace ren otro capi como regalo de fiestas:D:D puede que se lleven un par de sorpresas y se les aclare algunas dudas… besos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo VIII: Entregándome**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al entrar al departamento no solo que no termino de cerrar la puerta cuando me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, ya no podía evitarlo yo también deseo que me besara y todo lo demás. Me alzo y sin dejar de besarme me llevo al cuarto.

Me puso con cuidado sobre la cama y el se puso sobre mi y siguió besándome suavemente, mientras con sus manos delineaba mi cuerpo, y yo solo acaricio sus largas cabellos plateados.

Dejo de besarme y ambas manos de dirigieron al mismo lugar, lentamente desato el abrojo de mi vestido que esta sobre mi cuello, cuando termino de desatarlo comenzó a bajar las tiras por mi cuerpo, dejándome ambos senos desnudos, por un instante sus ojos se fijaron en ellos, y luego sigue su objetivo hasta dejarme solamente en un culote de encaje negro.

Lo volteo sobre la cama, y yo me pongo sobre el

-Ahora es mi turno-le digo con una sonrisa malévola.

Lo comienzo a besar, lentamente hasta que mi lengua comienza a basar levemente sobre sus labios, lo miro a los ojos y se que esta disfrutando lo que le hago, con mis manos comienzo a desprender los botones faltantes de su camisa, me arrodillo sobre la cama el se sienta y le saco la camisa.

Lo vuelvo a besar y luego de un momento comienzo a bajar por su cuello, dibujando un sendero sobre su torso ya desnudo, hasta que llegue a sus caderas, donde aun esta ese pantalón que me obstaculiza mi camino, desabrocho su cinto, y luego el pantalón, de un solo jalón el queda totalmente desnudo.

Sonrió al verlo, y subo hasta su miembro mientras me localizo en lamerle y chuparle la cabeza, muevo mi mano de arriba a bajo el tronco de su pene, mantengo un ritmo parejo para llevarlo a su primer orgasmo.

Siento un gran triunfo al ver que lo que quería pude lograrlo, esta totalmente excitado y yo también, me voltea suavemente y me dice:

-Ahora veras de lo que soy capas- mientras me besa masa levemente por mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis bustos, me lo besa haciendo un circulo hasta llegar al pezón, y comienza a chuparme, una que otra me muerde dándome mas placer, sigue bajando hasta que llega a mi parte intima, y comienza a lamerla, el placer es tanto que no puedo evitar soltar un gemido.

Sin anunciarlo coloco su miembro en mi, y comenzó a penetrar suavemente hasta que entro totalmente, lo saco de la misma manera, y así siguió hasta que comenzó a llevar un ritmo mas rápido, ambos estamos disfrutando el momento.

De repente en su descuido lo volteo en la cama, y me pongo sobre el **(N/A: como si lo estubiera montando) **y comienzo a domar las riendas de este acto. Se que esta disfrutando del momento, solo se puede escuchar los gemidos que se liberan de nosotros dos, por el placer que estamos sintiendo.

Volvimos a cambiar la posición, me recostó en la cama, puso mis pies en sus hombros y comenzó a penetrar con un cierto ritmo, que hizo que mis manos presionara con fuerza en las sabanas.

Estuvimos así hasta que los dos llegamos juntos al tercer orgasmo.

Una vez que llegamos, nos dimos una ducha, ya que estamos todo transpirados, pero no paso nada, ambos estamos muy cansados, uno que otro beso nada mas.

Volvimos a la cama, y nos recostamos desnudos en ella, me abrazo, y yo me puso sobre su pecho, en silencio sin mencionar si quiera una palabra quedamos totalmente dormido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AL otro dia, permanecíamos en la misma posición, solo que yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados para que él no notara que ya estoy despierta, siento como una de sus manos juega con mis cabellos, eso me da la pauta de que él ya esta despierto, y ahora aun mas que lo escucho hablar

-¡Hay Kag!... se que tienes un millón de dudas, sobre todo por haberme encontrado en mi oficina con Kagura besándonos, pero no puedo decírtelo, no puedo… no lo entenderías, aparte aun no puedo, debes de confiar en mi, aunque se que es muy difícil- yo me mantenía en silencio, solo escuchaba sus palabras.

-¡Diablos! Por que no te lo puedo decir de frente, las mismas palabras que te mensiono ahora que estas durmiendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquí esta mi capi 8!!!!!! Gouoo… mil perdón por no actualizar antes, es que estoy un poco castigada porque me lleve una materia a marzo:S:S, pero yo sabré como actualizar, no se preocupen, no abandonare este fic…

Espero que les alla gustado esta actualizacion!!!

¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!!! ¡¡¡QUE LA PASEN GENIAL Y CON LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAN!!!

Muchas gracias, a todas las que siguieron mi fic desde el primer capi hasta ahora, inclusive a aquellas que se fueron agregando luego…

Muchisimas gracias a la que me dejaron los reviews, la cual ahora no respondere pero si dejare los nombres!!... un beso muy grande a todas!!! Nos vemos en enero del 2009!!

*YafatiShirel

*Pequeña Lin

*AmoaSesshy

*Silvemy89

*Lady Death06

*Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.

*Lolichan36

*SesshKag

*emihiromi

*isilwen27

*damalunaely


End file.
